Because of You
by Liz J. Wylde
Summary: A letter from Ginny to Harry when they're grown up turns into something more, leading into a series of more letters that make up the story. Updated, Chapter 12 now up! Getting better. Please read and REVIEW!
1. To Harry

Author's Note: This is a rather tediously soppy fic, so if you don't like it you'll know you're not the only one! I actually, come to think of it know, cringed so much when I read it through! I absolutely can't stand it, I can't believ I've talked myself into putting it on FanFiction. Ah well. Oh yes and apologies that it's all in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley.

**Because of You**

_Dearest Harry-_

No. Too… lovey-dovey. Bin that.

_To Harry. There are some things I would like to tell you, and will do in the enclosed letter-_

No. Way too formal.

_So. Harry. How are you doing? I'm fine._

Nah. It's all wrong. Clumsy. Try again.

_Hey Harry. Listen, I don't know how to say this… but… well, I like you. A lot. I know you know I liked you you before but this isn't just a teenage crush any more. I know it sounds mad and you'll probably reject me, but… I love you. Really I do. And I've been battling with this love for ages. There has been a lot of times when I nearly told you, but I never did. So I am now. And I hope that if you don't feel the same way about me, you'll be happy with somebody else. If you're happy then so am I. But I want you to know that I dream of you, of your green eyes, your raven-black hair, your smile, every night. Gentle memories, but all of them: the good, the bad and the ugly. I cherish these dreams and memories._

_I know that sounds lovey-dovey, sickly, sugary, whatever synonym you can find that means the same thing—but you know what? I don't care. I'm past caring. And what stopped me from telling you before was caring too much. You're the only thing I care about at the moment, and if you reject me I'll probably stay that way. But although I do want to be with you I don't want you to come to me for the sake of it. I want it to be meaningful, not false. _

_It's your choice. Take it or leave it. I'm not going to force you into anything, nor reject you. I love you. Now it's time for you to decide whether you want that love or not. Whether you want it to be ours, or mine. I just hope you make the right decision._

_I'm fed up of waiting; I need to know. I mean, I'm 19 and you're 20. I've like you since I was 10. You do the maths._

_I've decided to write this letter today because I need to know, before you become too famous and forget about me and you start to travel all over the world. It's horrible when it's like that. Not for you, the Quidditch star, but for those waiting for the stars._

_Please don't destroy this letter. It's my only life-line, my only will to live—just in case you come and visit me, love me back, marry me, all that corny things. But you know, the reality is that you probably will. It's a whole load of soppy crud. Soppy, true, crud. _

_I just hope you make the right choice._

_Yours,_

_Ginny._


	2. To Ginny

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley.

**Because of You**

_Dearest Ginny-_

No. Too… lovey-dovey. Bin that.

_To Ginny. There are some things I would like to tell you, and will do in the enclosed letter-_

No. Way too formal.

_So. Ginny. How are you doing? I'm fine._

Nah. It's all wrong. Clumsy. Try again.

_Ginny—hi. It's me. Harry. Yep, you guessed it. I got your letter a few weeks ago. I kept starting replies but they seemed rubbish so I had to start all over again. Sorry for that. _

_I don't know what to say. It's weird, life. One moment you have a thousand words stored inside you, spilling out, yet at other times your mind is blank. Numb. Still, I'm writing to you now, aren't I? So I guess that counts. I've never been good at letter-writing so if you'll excuse me for phrasing it all rather coarsely. _

_About your letter. Taking it or leaving it? That's not like you. It's a shame—you shouldn't waste your life. I mean, no offence but you used to be a real character. And it's me that's made you like this. _

_I don't know what to say._

_Loving me? That's… that's… that. I don't know. You know, there was a time where I would have given anything to be with you, yet thanks to Voldemort that all changed. But he's defeated now, and you helped me. And now, yes you're right, I'm travelling the world. I'm enjoying it. I'm enjoying not having to worry all the time. That doesn't mean I don't care, though._

_I still care about you. I do, truly, honestly, care about you. I always have. Maybe I was a little ignorant of it at first, but that doesn't matter because I'm not living the past any more. You shouldn't be, either._

_I'm sorry that you're affected like this. If it was me that did it, I didn't know. I didn't mean it. I don't. _

_Ginny, you have to stop thinking like that. Your only lifeline... You have friends, and family. You care about them and they care about you. And it's about time you realised it. I know that it seems cruel now. But you'll find out that it helps you in the long-run. You don't need me. You're strong, or at least you were the last time I saw you. I want you to be strong. If anything, be strong for me._

_I'm a Quidditch star. You said it. I know it sounds bigheaded and everything, but, well, I admit it. I am pretty famous. But it's not the fame I care about, you need to understand that. It's not because of the fame that I'm writing you this letter. _

_I accept that you've liked me since we were young. I know. Believe me, I know. Too much, I reckon. As for forgetting you—I couldn't. Not now, not tomorrow, not next year, never. So there's no need to worry about that, honestly. _

_You should visit me. At the moment I've taken to staying in hotels for four weeks at a time before moving on to a different city or country, but I'm planning on buying a nice villa in Spain. Sunny, you know? Away from dark clouds, away from the past. _

_The thing is, Ginny, well… I don't know how to tell you this. But I can't keep you stringing on, it'd be too cruel. It's cruel anyway… but it's better this way. You need to know, you have a right to. You should. Ought to. Whatever. _

_The thing is, Ginny, that I'm engaged. _

_I'm sorry._


	3. To Harry again

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley.

**Because of You**

_Harry,_

_Oh._

_I'm sorry I put all that. Making you feel guilty for not loving me. I don't know; it was just there before I could stop myself. I think I needed to get it out. Thank god it is; I wouldn't be able to cope otherwise. I've been bottling up my feelings for years but I've finally released them. I'm sorry, but I'm glad. _

_Congratulations on your engagement. I don't know what else to say. The bottle is empty._

_Ginny_


	4. To Ginny again

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley.

**Because of You**

_To Ginny,_

_I hope you do realise that I am sorry too. I don't want to hurt you, never have. I wouldn't do that. I couldn't keep leading you on. We went out once, but we had to break up—because it's never meant to be. I'm sorry about that. _

_It's not that anybody will ever replace you as such in my life. You're still part of it, part of my history and so part of me. I hope we can still stay friends, and not in the way that we have to be awkward or whatever. I do still like you and care for you. It probably doesn't feel like that at the moment but one day you'll look back and see, see that what we once had was good but that now we've both moved on. I've moved on, anyway. That sounds mean, but it's true and you should hear only the truth from me. It's too cruel otherwise. _

_I meant it about coming to visit us. I've asked Ron too, but I reckon he's too loved-up with Hermione at the moment. I wish them all the happiness they deserve and more, so the next time you see them tell them. _

_I am sorry, Gin. I am sorry._

_Harry_


	5. To Ginny, from someone else

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley.

**Because of You**

_To Ginny,_

_Oh God._

_I'm so sorry you had to find out like that. So sorry._

_This isn't Harry speaking. As you can probably tell. It's Cho. Yeah… Harry and I got back together. And we're engaged. God, this is horrible, saying it all… but it's only fair, seeing as you're probably coming over some time. You will, won't you? Come over? I hope you do, but I'll be able to understand totally if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you to do anything, I want you to know that. I also want you to know that I'm willing to be friends with you, and not just out of sympathy but because I like you, even if I didn't before._

_I'm sure Harry's said some stuff to you. I hope none of it was offensive; he doesn't write kindly. I hope you'll be alright. Do write back. I want to get to know you and then we can eventually even things about with the whole situation. _

_I am sorry, and I know Harry is. Let's forget the past and move on. You'll find someone, and I have a friend called Callum who I know would be interested in you. Even if you aren't looking for love at the moment, you could be great friends. _

_Cho_


	6. To Cho

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley, or Cho Chang.

**Because of You**

_To Cho,_

_Hi. How are you. I just got your letter, and I have to admit I was a bit surprised. Okay, I'll be honest: shocked. It wasn't who I expected, and I admit I didn't think that you and Harry were made for each other at first, but obviously it's working out now so that's good. I want you two to be happy, and it looks like you are at the moment. _

_I think that it's good that you want to be friends with me because I'm willing to get to know you better; I'm more grown up now. The whole experience of falling in love, unrequited love, and not being loved back… it's emotional turmoil, that's what it is. But hopefully in a few months I'll be able to look back and think of it as a part of me, like Harry said._

_I'll come and visit you if you really want; if you're genuine. I'm not doubting you or anything but it's hard to know what a person is thinking just by reading their letters, unless they tell you everything. I'm sorry if you had to read the first letter I wrote to Harry; that must be horrible. It was only a few weeks ago but it seems an age since then. _

_OK, so maybe I'm sounding a little more chirpy and cheerful than what I really am, but I'm coping alright. _

_Hopefully everything will work out and maybe I'll meet up with Callum. I'm not looking for love, but if I find it who knows what will happen._

_Ginny._


	7. To Ginny, from Callum

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley. Or even Cho Chang.

**Because of You**

_To Ginny,_

_That is your name right? Ginny? That's what Cho told me anyway. I'm Callum, by the way. Cho told me that you were willing to talk to me, but that's all she's told me, so I don't know if you really are. I hope so. _

_I know this sounds kind of strange, seeing as we have never actually met, but I think we could get along really well. From what Cho—and Harry, actually—have told me, you sound like my perfect idea of a girl._

_Just so you don't freak out and think "what if he's an ugly mug with a bald head and rotten teeth—and his breath stinks", I've got some details about myself here. Call it a profile if you like. So, here is me:_

_Name: Calvin "Callum" Andrews. I hate the name Calvin, so people just call me Callum now._

_Age: 21. Harry tells me you're still 19 though… it's not too much of an age difference, is it?_

_Looks: Spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Quite tall._

_Live: Ah. Here is the problem. I live in Spain… well, you could always live here too or visit, right?_

_Likes: Surfing, playing sports, reading, listening to music._

_Blood: Half-blood but I like to live like a Muggle. It's so much more fun that way._

_Anything else? Well, I'm single, if you get the hint. ;)_

_So Ginny, if you feel like getting in touch please do. Or if you don't, tell Harry or Cho so that I'm not left hanging on._

_Thanks,_

_Callum._


	8. To Cho, from Callum

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley. Or even Cho Chang.

**Because of You**

_To Cho,_

_Hey there it's Callum. You're constantly out so I've written you a letter 'cause I can't be bothered to walk the three miles to your house again just to find it empty._

_About Ginny—what is up? I wrote a letter to her a few weeks ago, but she hasn't replied. I told her to tell you or Harry if she didn't want to write back to me, but apparently she hasn't, seeing as you've not contacted me. I wrote about myself, it can't have been too offensive. She seemed a really nice girl, the way you and Harry go on about her—so why isn't she replying?_

_All I said was what I looked like, where I lived and what I'm into. And you have told her about me… so why is she being like this? I'm sure she got my letter; Harry told me his owl Hedwig knows her and wouldn't fail to deliver a letter to an address she already knows. So what's up? I don't want to write again, in case she really doesn't like me or something. Do you reckon she's blanking me? Please find out; as I told her, she's my perfect girl. Or would be. _

_Please write back,_

_Callum. _


	9. To Callum

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley. Or even Cho Chang.

**Because of You**

_To Callum,_

_I have no idea. I told her about you, and she sounded OK about it, so I don't know what's gotten into her. And you're right; Hedwig does know where she lives, and Harry would know if Hedwig had been intercepted—not that it's likely. _

_I understand that you would like to go out with her, and she is everything Harry and I have described her as. So I don't know what's up._

_Alright, I'll write to her, but only because you're a good friend. Don't expect me to do it again after. _

_From,_

_Cho._


	10. To Ginny, from Cho again

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley. Or even Cho Chang.

**Because of You**

_To Ginny,_

_Hello again. It's Cho. Callum just told me that a few weeks back he wrote you a letter. Did you get it? He's quite worried, and I dare say he's dying to meet you. It would mean a lot to all of us._

_Apparently he also told you to write back, or if you didn't want to, to write to me or Harry. Please do. It doesn't have to be long; just some reassurance that you got it so we don't have to worry._

_Until next time,_

_Cho. _


	11. To Callum, from someone else

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley. Or even Cho Chang.

**Because of You**

_To Callum,_

_It's Ginny. Yes I did get your letter. I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to worry you, or the other two. _

_Thing is, when I told Cho I wouldn't mind writing to you, it probably sounded a lot more optimistic than how I was—and am—feeling._

_You say they haven't told you much about me, more like what I'm like, and not my experiences._

_So I have a confession to make. It may sound totally stupid, but I don't care—you can think what you think. _

_I don't know how to say this, but… Ah well. I'll just say. Say it how it is. Honest is the best policy, my dad always used to say. _

_OK, here goes: I like, liked, used to like—whatever—Harry. Ever since I was 10 and he was 11. It was just a crush then, though. Nothing happened and in his fifth year—my fourth—he went out with Cho, though I know he'd liked her since his third year. Inside it was horrible for me… you can imagine. OK, probably not. I don't know. But regardless. The pair broke up later that year, and in Harry's sixth year we started going out. Yes, I thought. My dream has come true. Only Harry wanted to go off chasing Voldemort, and we broke up at the end of the year. Hurrah—not. _

_Then Harry defeated Voldemort, big surprise. Don't think I wasn't glad—I was, very glad, but all that mattered to me at the time was Harry himself. 'Course, by the time that I was ready to come clear and go out with him again, he'd gone off to play Quidditch. Soon he became a big Quidditch star—famous, talented, good-looking as he was I knew girls would be more than willing to go out with him. _

_So I wrote him a letter, explaining my feelings. I was in love. Truly in love. It was a soppy letter, but it came from the heart. From the soul. And then… then, I got a letter back from him. Saying about his and Cho's engagement. Very sorry, Ginny, but although you're my friend I like someone else. Great, huh. But I tried to cope, tried really _really _hard. I'm trying now. It's been—what, two months? Yeah. Those two months could be a small fragment of somebody's life, but for me they were my life._

_OK, back to the point. About the letter you sent me. Look I'm sorry, Callum, but… I'm not over him. Not yet. I don't know how long it will be, but I know that at the moment I'm in love with him and going out with some surfer dude isn't going to make things any better. It's not just in my mind; I really do love him. Try to understand that._

_Ginny. _


	12. To Ginny, from Callum again

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley. Or even Cho Chang.

**Because of You**

_Ginny,_

_I'm willing to help you. Listen, I know he doesn't act like he does, but Harry really does care for you Ginny. He goes on about you a lot when Cho isn't about._

_So what I'm telling you now is to take action. Don't just sit there and let it all pass by, leaving you behind. I've done it before and look where I am now—desperate! And you're young yet; you deserve another chance. Write to Harry again. Don't make it to emotional; put it all a bit more matter-of-factly. Males shy away from emotion—it's a well-known fact. So write to him. Tell him what you're thinking, what you're feeling, and the reality of it might sink in to him. Be strong, Ginny. Be prepared and you'll surf through life like it's a soft wave. _

_Yeah; I got your letter. It would be a lie if I said it didn't affect me at all; it did. A lot. And that's when I realised—people like us, the ones that things don't always work out for, need to do something to achieve what we want. So I'm trying to help you, and you can help yourself. _

_Listen to me, I'm no agony aunt but I'm here for you even if we haven't met. _

_Please write back._

_Callum. _


	13. To Callum, from Ginny

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in ages. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley. Or even Cho Chang.

**Because of You**

_Callum,_

_I am so thankful for your letter. I'm sorry for pushing you away like that, you proved me wrong; you're not just any old "surfer dude". So, yeah, I judged you. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me._

_Thanks for the advice is all I've got to say now. I'm not going to pretend I know you really well or anything, but I do think that you have helped me and that that's what a good person would do._

_Do I sound really cheesy? I swear I do. Oh well, you'll live, right?_

_I guess I'm just feeling a lot better. I've been thinking, and, you're right. I'll write to Harry. I'll try not to pressurise him or anything. _

_So, again, thanks, and sorry._

_Love from Ginny_


	14. To Harry, from Ginny

Author's Note: Continuation after not being bothered for so long. I guess it's been annoying me. I hope it's not as soppy as last time. Again apologies for italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley. Or even Cho Chang.

**Because of You**

_To Harry,_

_Hi it's me. Ginny. I know this may seem out of the blue as I haven't written to you for, what, a month? More? Well in that time I've been thinking, it doesn't have to be this hard does it?..._

_I like you. I know you like me, even if it is just as a friend. I'm pretty sure you liked me in the way I like you when we were going out. And to be honest, where does Cho fit into this likeness? You didn't like her much after your first date, I remember you saying… and you didn't like her much after her stupid friend Marietta betrayed us all. And you didn't like her when she was jealous of Hermione. Hermione, who happens to be married off to my brother. Hmm. _

_So my point is now, Harry, is to think about it. We worked, me and you. We were alright together. The only reason we broke up was because you didn't want me to get targeted when you were off fighting Voldemort, wasn't it?_

_So yeah. Think about it._

_Ginny._


End file.
